1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an aerodynamic toy and, in particular, to such a toy of novel configuration, to be thrown by hand through the air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aerodynamic toys resembling so-called "flying saucers", and which are thrown by hand with a wrist-snapping action, have gained ever increasing popularity in the past several years. The wrist-snapping action imparts a spinning motion to the toy, as it flies through the air. The direction of flight from the thrower, in general, depends upon the thrower's skill, and the type of flight path (i.e., whether curved or straight) depends somewhat upon the angle of the aerodynamic toy in relation to the ground, when it is released by the thrower. These "flying saucers", or aerodynamic toys, fly as they do, i.e, when released approximately horizontal to the ground, apparently because they approximate an air foil. Hence, the toy's flight through the air is enhanced by aerodynamic lift.
Various toys of this type have been developed over the past several years, and they have been enjoyed by the young, and the not-so-young, in backyards, in playgrounds, at the seashore, and other recreational areas. Exemplary of the prior art patents showing various of these aerodynamic toys are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,659,178; Des. 183,626; Des. 241,565; 2,835,073; 3,082,572; 3,359,678; 3,566,532; 3,710,505; 3,828,466; 3,948,523; 3,724,122; 3,959,916; and 4,132,031.
Probably the more successful of the aerodynamic toys is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678. As disclosed in that patent, the aerodynamic toy, or "flying saucer", comprises a rotatable free-flight body of generally circular configuration having a generally convex upper surface, and a generally concave bottom surface terminating at and integral with a circular rim portion. Air flow spoiling means, a unique feature of that invention, are provided on the upper convex surface adjacent the rim portion which comprises a plurality of circular, raised ribs, concentric with the geometric center of the aerodynamic toy.
In my earlier investigations, I discovered that the aerodynamic toy air spoilers need not necessarily be concentric, raised, ribs. The air spoilers, instead, can be radially extending, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,031, which issued to me on Jan. 2, 1979. Although the radially extending air spoilers disclosed specifically in that patent are of somewhat limited configuration, there are disclosed other radially extending air spoilers of various configurations in my pending application, Ser. No. 959,995, filed Nov. 13, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,611. Moreover, in that application, I disclosed that optionally the aerodynamic toy can be further provided with air spoilers located in a centrally disposed assembly.